Dejame Defenderte
by KuroAudittore
Summary: Hikari es una chica que vive un real infierno en vida, siendo constantemente golpeada por su madre, ademas de ser obligada a tener diferentes trabajos y para ello debe de disfrazarse de chico, aunque ella lo que mas de sera es que alguien la saque de esa pesadilla en vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos aqui les traigo un nuevo fics, este sera un Universo alterno, asi que espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que tanto KHR le pertenece a su respectivo mangaka, el OC me pertenece a mi :D**_

 _ **Dejame defenderte**_

 _ **Prologo**_

En una noche oscura y lluviosa en una pequeña casa se podía ver perfectamente la figura de una mujer adulta tirar del cabello de su hija, al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaban los gritos y retos de ella hacia la menor.

Cuantas veces te he dicho inútil que si no traes la paga no entraras a la casa – le dice mientras que la galonea fuertemente del cabello para después golpearle en la mejilla.

L…Lo siento mama, e…el dueño se retrasó un día, mañana me pagara y también me pagaran en los demás trabajos – le dice la chica temblando y sangrando de su labio,

Más te vale mocosa, porque sabes lo que pasara si no es así, pero por retrasarte y no tener la cena lista, deberás pagar las consecuencias – le dice mientras que sacaba un cinturón y procedía a pegarle con él.

La menor solo pudo cerrar los ojos y encogerse al sentir aquellos golpes contra su cuerpo tratando de aguantar el dolor y pidiendo por favor que este castigo pasara rápido.

Después de unos cuantos minutos su madre dejo de golpearla para así irse a dormir indicándole que en 15 minutos quería su cena en el cuarto, a lo que la chica se paró con dolor y fue a la cocina para comenzar a hacer todo – duele mucho – susurra mientras que comienza a hacer la cena con cuidado pero de forma rápida terminándola a los 10 minutos para así tomar una bandeja y arreglarla y llevársela a su madre quien estaba acostada bebiendo – t…traje la cena – le dice temerosa dejando con cuidado la bandeja en el regazo de su madre.

Que bien – le dice mirando la chica quien aún estaba allí – que esperas lárgate – le grita para después ver que la menor salía de allí cerrando la puerta.

E…Espero que algún día esto termine – dice la menor mientras que iba por su cena, que solo eran sobras de lo que le había hecho a su madre y una vez en el resguardo de su cuarto dejaba la cena en su mesita de noche para así mirarse al espejo – nuevamente deberé de ir vendada a la escuela – piensa al mirar el golpe en su mejilla y sacarse su polera para notar los demás golpes morados y rojos por casi toda su espalda y brazos – bien hay que poner de la pomada y las vendas para así esperar que bajen para mañana – susurra comenzando a curarse lentamente y con dolor, lo cual una vez hecho comenzó a cenar comiendo lentamente agradeciendo que en sus tiempos libres en el trabajo había hecho sus deberes así que ahora solo debería de irse a dormir y levantarse temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su madre y ella comer algo poco y así irse al instituto.

Por favor que alguien me ayude – susurra antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una lágrima que caía por sus mejillas.

 _ **"Permítete escarpar de esa pesadilla, y planea tu huida"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buena a todos, hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de este fics, que es un universo alterno de KHR, espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que KHR no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a su mangaka, El OC's si me pertenece n.n**_

 **Déjame defenderte**

 **Capitulo 1**

Era un nuevo día para hikari, pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su despertador dando gracias que ella tenía su pequeño cuarto en el sótano de la casa lo cual facilitaba mucho las cosas ya que así su madre no despertaría temprano y claramente no la castigaría.

Será mejor que me levante rápido aunque me duela horrores el cuerpo – susurra mientras que con dificultad se para aguantando el dolor de su espalda, piernas y brazos, para así ir a su baño y ducharse, una vez que termino se miró al espejo notando todos los moretones en su cuerpo – menos mal del de la casa ha bajado mucho durante la noche – piensa mientras que se comenzaba a poner la pomada y vendarse nuevamente terminando con una parche en la cara, viéndose nuevamente en el espejo pero esta vez con su uniforme- cuando me valla al instituto pensare en una excusa para esto – susurra saliendo y viendo la ahora, lo cual la hizo a apurarse a preparar el desayuno de su madre tal como a ella le gustaba, no sin antes tomar un poco del dinero que tenía guardado y del cual su madre no tenía ninguna idea de su existencia– bien con esto pagare el transporte y mi obento – dice una vez teniendo todo listo para mirar la hora y salir casi corriendo, aunque esto era realmente doloroso más al girar por una de las esquinas que estaban cerca del paradero del bus, choco de súbito con una persona haciéndola caer sentada y dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor-

L...lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, estas bien – le dice la vos de un hombre quien le daba la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

No, fue mi culpa – le susurra hikari mirándolo, más al hacer esto se sonrojo ya que era un joven realmente guapo aunque, salió rápido de sus pensamientos y acepto la ayuda de el – gracias – le dice con una débil sonrisa para después dar una pequeña reverencia y correr hacia el bus el cual estaba llegando al paradero.

Pobrecita que le habrá sucedido – piensa el joven mirándola correr con dificultad y tomar el bus, cosa que le preocupo, ya que se veía muy frágil como si fuese una pieza de cristal.

Hikari suspiro de felicidad al lograr tomar el bus ya que su instituto estaba lejos y no deseaba llegar atrasada así que con cuidado se ganó en una de las esquinas para así no ser golpeada ni molestada por nadie, mas su vista pasaba por las personas que se encontraban allí envidiando a las chicas de su edad que eran "normales" no como ella, ellas podían salir, divertirse no preocuparse de nada no tenían el miedo de llegar a su casa y ser golpeadas una y otra vez, a lo que solo el pensar en ello la deprimió y bajo su rostro dejando así que el tiempo pasara hasta que llegó su hora de bajarse.

Una vez fuera del bus hikari camino a paso lento entrando así a su instituto y después de dejar sus zapatos encaminarse hacia su salón, no de muy buen humor, ya que ese día la primera hora era de una de las materias que más odiaba, y si ella odia la historia pero bueno que más se le podía hacer debía poner atención aunque sea un poquito, aunque su mente se fuera a Saturno muy lejos de la tierra.

El día comenzó a transcurrir rápidamente después de esa horrorosa clase de historia que en verdad la hizo casi llorar y todo porque el maestro quería un ensayo de 20 páginas sobre anda saber que de las guerras mundiales, pero ahora venía lo peor y eso era correr lo más rápido que podía del instituto hacia su escondite donde ella dejaba su ropa de chico, así que ahora se podía ver claramente a una hikari correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta un lugar algo desolado pero oculto.

Bien es hora de cambiarse – se auto dice mientras que comienza a quitarse el uniforme y comenzar a ponerse una playera negra unos jeans algo sueltos un poleron rojo, sus tenis blancos y arreglo su cabello peinándolo de tal forma que lo hacía verse muy atractivo – dios porque no fui hombre – dice mientras que se ve en una ventana de allí y sonríe para después guardar todas sus cosas en un bolso e irse corriendo nuevamente a su primer empleo el cual era una cafetería muy concurrida y en donde el(ella) era un garzón, así que una vez que llego al lugar entro por detrás- buenos tardes Iván – saluda a un chico alto de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés-

Buenos tardes enano, será mejor que te pongas el uniforme ya que están llegando las clientas y preguntan por hikari-kun – esto último lo dice con vos chillona interpretando a una chica.

Hey no soy un enano aun me falta crecer – le dice enojado hikari mientras que se iba a los vestidores a ponerse el uniforme el cual siempre dejaba allí – bien estamos listos – susurra saliendo y poniéndose un delantal negro en la cintura junto con una libreta y un lápiz – que comience el show – piensa acercándose a una de la mesas – buenas tardes damas en que puedo servirles – les dice con vos grave pero eso no evitaba que fuera linda lo cual le saco más de un sonrojo a cada una de las clientas que estaban allí, para después recibir el pedido de ellas con unas sonrisas bobas y suspirando.

Quién lo diría desde que llegaste no haces más que sacar corazones – le dice un hombre mayor quien se encontraba en la barra.

No puedo evitarlo – le dice hikari sonriéndole- y como se encuentra usted Leopoldo-san – le pregunta educado.

Bien hijo, solo que algo cansado, pero bueno como veras así es el trabajo – le dice mientras que ve la orden de cafés del chico comenzando a hacerlos y pidiéndole al cocinero las dos tartas de frezas las cuales estuvieron listan en solo unos minutos, así que cuando ya estuvo todo listo lo puso en una bandeja y se fue en dirección a la mesa en la que las chicas lo esperaban – señoritas aquí está su pedido, si desean algo más por favor me lo hacen saber- le dice sonriéndoles, para después irse a atender otras mesas las cuales también lo esperaban ansiosas, así fue atendiendo a todas y cada una de las jóvenes que llegaban a ese lugar saludándolo y murmurando que él era tan lindo como un príncipe, además de que no faltaban las que le pedían citas o su número de móvil el cual el no daba sencillamente porque no tenía y obviamente las citas también las rechazaba inventando siempre una excusa convincente. Después de estar trabajando su turno hikari miro la hora y vio que eran las 2 por lo que fue rápido a quitarse el uniforme y despedirse de los demás para así correr hacia la florería donde fobia de hacer los ramos que estaban encargados y que irían a buscar ese día.

Lucy-san he llegado – dice hikari agitado mientras que entra a la tienda.

Oh, pero hikari si aún faltan 15 minutos, como siempre llegas temprano niño – le dice una mujer de edad quien le sonríe y acaricia el cabello – pero bueno vamos, deja que tus manos hagan esos hermosos ramos y arreglos que nos han encargado para la boda.

Hai, comenzare de inmediato con los arreglos de los centros de mesa será mejor con lirios blancos y una que otra flor lila ya que así lo encargo la señorita carolina – dice mientras que lee las instrucciones dejadas por la persona quien encargo los arreglos y los ramos.

Las horas fueron pasando y para alegría de él ya tenía todos los centros de mesas listos y ahora solo le tocaba terminar de hacer el ramo de la novia ya que los de las damas de honor ya los tenía hechos.

Bien solo le falta los toques finales y listo – dice mientras que muestra y hermoso ramo de flores con lirios, rosas y varias decoraciones que realmente encantaban a la vista- que le parece Lucy-san.- le pregunta nervioso

Por dios niño esta hermoso, a carolina le encantara, estoy más que segura, además ya dentro de 10 minutos vendrán a buscarlos así que ni no te molesta me ayudarías a entregarlos- le pregunta la dueña

Claro que no tengo problemas lucy-san, no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo- le dice con una sonrisa tranquila, para después de pasados los 1o minutos comenzar a ayudar a subir todos los arreglos al transporte con mucho cuidado para que no se dañaran, y una vez listo esto se despidió de la duela quien muy amable le hizo un emparedado el cual se comió gustoso ya que se moría de hambre y después de despedirse se encamino tranquilo hacia la librería

Que alegría, que hoy no tengo trabajo en la pizzería así puedo estar más tiempo en la librería y hablar con el señor omar quien me debe de pagar mi sueldo hoy, como me lo dijo el día de ayer.

Hikari mientras que se encaminaba hacia la librería que se encontraba en el centro paso a una panadería la cual era muy concurrida ya que los panes y dulces de allí eran esquistos- hola haru como estas – le dice saludando a la chica que estaba atendiendo en la caja

Mira quien vino a la panadería- dice haru mirando al chico- me encuentro bien y por lo que veo nuevamente te anduviste pelando hikari – le mira preocupada

Ejejeje no es nada solo un golpe pero estoy bien, hey me puedes hacer el favor de siempre- le pide por favor juntando sus manos

Claro no hay problema no te preocupes papa te quiere mucho ya que siempre le ayudas así que no tiene problemas en esperarte – le dice haru sonriendo mientras que atendía a una clienta.

Qué bueno es saberlo, bien me debo de ir la librería me espera y tú sabes hay que ordenar libros – le dice mientras que se despide- oh es verdad hoy debía de llegar el manga que te encanta así que te dejare uno guardado – le dice antes de salir de la panadera y retoma su rumbo hacia la librería-

Dios que cansado es ser hombre- dice mientras que se toca el cuello- pero bueno que se le va a hacer después de todo si pedía los trabajos siendo chica dudo mucho que me los hubieran dado – susurra bajo y enojada.

Cuando ya estuvo enfrente de la librería entro sin muchos ánimos para después ir a cambiarse y ponerse el estilo chaqueta o delantal del lugar aunque antes paso a donde su jefe – buenas tardes señor, vine como me dijo ayer sobre mi paga- le dice nervioso.

Oh claro, hikari, aquí esta, perdona las molestias por no pagarte ayer – le dice mientras que le sonríe y bueno aprovechare de darte una noticia que los demás ya han de saber.

Claro señor que sucede- le pregunta hikari nerviosa pensando que la iban a despedir o algo así mientras que apretaba su sueldo levemente.

Yo ya estoy muy viejo para encargarme de la librería por lo que he contratado al que será su nuevo jefe – le dice calmadamente para después escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta y entraba con cuidado- oh pero si estoy hablando de ti, mira hikari te presento a Dino Cavallone el será tu nuevo jefe a partir de hoy-. Le dice sonriente el señor.

Hikari quien miraba a su ex – jefe se dio la vuelta para mirar y saber quién sería el nuevo jefe de la librería más se quedó de piedra al verlo- oh por dios es el chico con el que choque en la mañana- piensa sorprendida y shoqueada.

 **Continuara…**

 _ **"Permitete escapar de esa pesadilla, y planea tu huida"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holas he vuelto a retomar esta historia, perdonen las molestias por dejar esta historia abandonada, ahora intentare escribir un capitulo semanal, así que espero que la sigan leyendo.**_

 _ **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, estos le pertenecen a su creador, por otro lado el personaje de Hikari es de mi autoria.**_

 **Déjame Defenderte.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Hikari quien se encontraba mirando como estúpido al chico quien estaba enfrente de ella no podía creer que este fuese su nuevo jefe – _demonios ahora deberé de ser más cuidadosa_ \- piensa mirando al chico para después hacer una reverencia educada – es un gusto conocerlo – le dice poniendo su vos grave.

Dino saludo al chico al frente del aunque lo miro solo por poco tiempo podía decir que era un poco bajo para ser un chico y más que nada le daba la impresión de que este escondía muchas cosas y más al ver esas vendas que el traía le recordó a la linda chica con la que choco en la mañana- es un gusto el también conocerte espero que nos llevemos bien – le dice sonriente.

Si – dice el ex jefe del lugar mirándolo a ambos – bueno hikari puedes volver a tu trabajo yo hablare con el nuevo jefe indicándole todas las cosas que él debe de saber – le comunica

Está bien señor – le dice hikari saliendo del lugar e yendo a su lugar de trabajo comenzando a acomodar una gran cantidad de libros que se habían acabado y él tenía que reponerlos cosa que era algo complicada para ella ya que al ser bajita debía de subirse al último escalón de la escalera y rogar que esta no se moviera ya que le daba mucho miedo caerse- _vamos tu puedes solo unos pocos más_ – piensa dándose ánimos.

Después de unos largos y tediosos minutos hikari al fin logro terminar de colocar todos los libros para luego comenzar a ayudar a una gran cantidad de chicas que iban a comprar cosas de escuela, libros mangas etc, y que raramente siempre le pedían ayuda a el(ella) siendo que había otros chicos allí quienes le miraban con envidia un tanto insana.

Dino después de hablar con el ex – jefe salió del despacho para así comenzar a ver como los empleados trabajaban notando una gran cantidad de chicas pedir a ayuda siempre al chico que se le fue presentado – _valla para ser pequeño es todo un casanova, solo espero que trabaje bien o tendré que despedirle_ – piensa dino mirando aquello pensando que el chico después me tenía con cualquiera de ellas y llegaba atrasado o cosas así, el no permitiría ese tipo de cosas pero intuía que el chico no era ese tipo de persona por lo que le había dicho el jefe anterior, ese chico era una gran persona que siempre estaba para ayudar y siempre estaba pidiendo horas extras, cosa que tanto a él como al señor Akira pensaban que la familia del chico estaba pasando por escases de dinero y por ello trabaja tanto.

Una ves paso toda su hora de trabajo miro y el reloj y eso la aterro de sobre manera quedaba muy poco tiempo para que llegara a su casa y hacer la cena – _dios va a matarme_ – piensa con terror comenzando a sacarse sus cosas y marcar su tarjeta despidiéndose de todos y corriendo hacia la casa lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo solo tenía 30 minutos para llegar y hacer todo, solo esperaba que su madre no le golpeara tan fuerte le llevaba la paga pero ella había escondido dentro de su zapatilla el dinero extra que había ganado del cual ella no estaba enterada.

Después de 25 minutos hikari llego a su casa y su madre estaba allí esperándola con una vara en mano- mama….por…favor…no me golpes...te he...traído...la paga – le dice pasándole el dinero claro que no todo ya que saco lo necesario para comprar la comida de la casa cosa que su madre misma le paso mirándola con odio.

Tú, por tu maldita culpa, el me dejo – le dice tomándola del cabello fuertemente- ojala estuvieras muerta y podría ser feliz- le dice tirándola lejos haciendo que se golpee fuerte en la cabeza – para lo único que sirves es para traerme el dinero y espero no saber que me ocultas algo porque o sino ten por seguro que la paliza que te daré será tan fuerte que no podrás moverte en un buen tiempo así que espero que ni se te ocurra engañarme mocosa o lo pagaras caro. – le dice acercándose y golpeándola en el costado escuchando su grito de dolor y sonriendo ante eso – ten esto es para los gastos de la casa yo me iré a divertirme con lo que queda- le dice yéndose de allí cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos y de cerciorarse que su madre se fuera Hikari con mucho esfuerzo y dolor se levantó- demonios duele demasiado – dice mientras que iba a su cuarto sintiéndose mal y llorando más una vez llego se comenzó a curar la herida de su cabeza mientras que lloraba – _yo…yo no…tengo la culpa de…haber nacido_ – piensa mientras que llora – p…por qué m…mi vida es así – susurra aun llorando hasta dormirse.

Al día siguiente hikari se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el costado más se lo aguanto como siempre para después levantarse e irse al instituto pero el dolor era mucho aunque se lo aguantaba y no lo demostraba, durante todo el día el dolor empeorando poco a poco, pero fue mucho peor al pasar los días el dolor se hacía insoportable y en ocasiones perdía el conocimiento en su casa cosa que después despertaba desorientada con un dolor realmente fuerte pero tenía que aguantarse, no podía ir al doctor, si lo hacia ellos harían preguntas sobre sus heridas o sus moretones e intuirían que algo estaría pasando en su casa, y si su madre se enteraba, no querría ni pensar lo que le podría llegar a pasar a ella ya que sabe perfectamente lo que su madre era capaz de hacer, por lo cual no le quedaba más de otra que tomar analgésicos y aguantar el dolor. Después de dos días más hikari se encontraba trabajando en la librería pero el dolor en su costado era demasiado que le costaba respirar, cosa que había comenzado a suceder al 3 día desde que su madre el golpeo y si tomaba en cuenta hoy era el 4 día con el dolor y su costado izquierdo estaba morado y dolía con solo tocarlo, claro que no podía ni moverse bien todo le dolía pero lo único que agradecía es que su madre no había aparecido aun, lo cual intuía es que aun, no se acaba el dinero que le había pasado pero ahora en este preciso momento el dolor estaba empeorando y su visión se estaba tornando borrosa, esto ya le había pasado en días anteriores, por lo que se sostuvo bien- no ahora por favor – susurra bajamente, mas eso no sirvió de nada ya que a los segundos todo para ella se volvió negro y en todo el local se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando ella cayó al suelo.

Tanto los demás empleados como Dino quienes se encontraban trabajando escucharon ese ruido y al ir a ver vieron al chico inconsciente en el suelo notando que sangre salía de su cabeza cosa que les preocupo a todos.

Que alguien llame a una ambulancia – grita Dino sosteniendo la cabeza del chico notando la respiración forzada de este.

 **Continuara…**

 **"** ** _Permítete escapar de esa pesadilla, y planea tu huida"_**


End file.
